


Time and Place

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't something they should be doing in a public shower stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

The water felt cool on his skin, his body still warm from the sparring session. Asbel always gave his all when fencing, working hard enough to break a sweat - but when his partner was Richard, he somehow became warmer than usual. And knowing that Richard was showering on the stall next to him only increased that effect.

A month had passed since they began dating, and Asbel still felt giddy whenever he remembered Richard’s confession. They had met in this very fencing academy, and ever since then, Asbel’s heart always skipped a beat whenever he thought of Richard. When he found out Richard returned his feelings, he had been so surprised - and delighted - that he almost broke into a dance.

And now, he kept wishing he could waltz into Richard’s stall and sweep him into a kiss. And an embrace. And… quite a lot more. Despite the cool water, Asbel felt his body growing even warmer. They were alone in the bathroom, so maybe… No, he couldn’t ask that of Richard; Asbel knew how proper and reserved his boyfriend was. Sure, he could be rather daring in the bedroom, but… they were in public now. There was no way Richard would agree to anything more than scrubbing each other’s backs.

Sighing, he tried to take his mind off the eagerness that had surged in his gut by shampooing his hair. It was rather futile, however; his mind insisted on fantasizing about what he could be doing with Richard instead. By the time he finished rinsing the soapy foam, he was aroused enough to consider taking matters into his own hands. Closing his eyes and hoping the running water would hide any sounds, he reached down and began stroking. Focused on himself, Asbel failed to notice the shower in the next stall shutting off, and the footsteps just outside.

He was shocked, then, when the door to his own stall suddenly opened.

“Asbel, I’m sorry,” Richard - naked and dripping wet - stepped inside and closed the door behind him, “But I mistook this bottle for my shampoo so I was wondering—”

His words faded as he realized what Asbel had been doing.

Richard’s eyes widened, his cheeks coloring. Meanwhile, if Richard had turned red, Asbel was _crimson_. “I-I-I—” Asbel blurted, trying to collect his thoughts, “I-I’m so sorry, I started thinking about you and—” Damnation, he wasn’t making this any better!

“N-No, I should have knocked,” Richard cut in, hiding the bottle he was holding behind himself. “I didn’t want to wait outside, so I… I’m sorry for barging in without warning.” He tried not to stare at Asbel’s arousal, with little success.

“Don’t apologize! I’m the one who… who shouldn’t…” Trying to put his actions into words only flustered him further. “Y-You can take my shampoo,” he finally said, hoping to drop the subject once and for all.

Richard nodded absently, but made no move to take the shampoo bottle. Instead, there was a long, _painfully_ long moment of silence, until Richard muttered, “You said you were… thinking about me?”

Asbel almost whimpered in embarrassment. If he had anywhere to hide within the tiny stall, he would crawl there in a heartbeat. “…S-Sorry,” was all he could say.

There was a pause. A moment later, Richard spoke in the same meek voice, “…What were you thinking about?”

This time, Asbel’s eyes widened. He looked up at Richard, as if unable to believe what he had just heard, but his eager expression was confirmation enough. Asbel swallowed, gathering courage to speak. “I-I was thinking about… about…” he took a deep breath and then sputtered, “D-Doing it with you in the shower.”

Richard blinked, likely having expected Asbel to be more explicit. “Here?”

Asbel nodded awkwardly.

Richard fidgeted for a moment, allowing Asbel to catch a glimpse of the bottle in his hand, the one he had mistaken for his shampoo. Was that…?

Before Asbel’s thought could form, Richard stepped forward, less than an inch separating their bodies. Now that they were so close, Asbel could see the little droplets from the still-running shower falling on Richard’s flushed cheeks. His wet golden hair framed his face, his lips were half-parted, and his long eyelashes fluttered to keep the water from his eyes. When he exhaled, Asbel felt his breath’s warmth against his own skin.

Unable to control himself, Asbel closed the distance between their lips.

He had no time to regret his impulsiveness, for Richard returned the kiss eagerly, burying his fingers in Asbel’s hair, nibbling on his lower lip, slipping his tongue into Asbel’s mouth. Asbel hummed in surprise and pleasure, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Richard’s waist to pull him closer. Once their bodies were pressed together, Asbel’s hands descended along Richard’s body, sliding smoothly over his wet skin, stopping on his bottom. Asbel gave it a squeeze, making Richard moan against his mouth and buckle his hips towards Asbel’s. They fell into a rhythm, moving with ease under the running water, skin sliding against skin, until Richard was as hard as Asbel himself.

Finally, they pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath. Asbel opened his mouth to speak, but being right under the shower, he found himself gurgling on the water. It drew a fond chuckle out of Richard. Grinning, Asbel took a step forward so the water fell on his back instead, and tried again, “I never thought I’d be so glad you forgot your shampoo.”

Richard smiled softly, a hint of color on his cheeks. “I suppose there is a certain thrill in… being intimate in a public place.”

Asbel blinked in surprised, not having expected such a revelation from Richard. “So… you’re fine with…?”

Richard replied with an anxious nod. Asbel took a moment to consider their possibilities, throwing his head back in thought. The movement made him feel a plastic object against his back - Richard’s arms were around his shoulders, so was that the bottle he had been holding?

Asbel moved to take it from Richard’s hand and set it aside, which prompted a little gasp from Richard. For a moment, Asbel wondered why he was being so coy with the bottle, though he realized the reason as soon as he saw what it was.

“Rose-scented lube?”

Blushing, Richard looked away. “It’s the one I mentioned earlier,” he muttered, “I bought it yesterday. I should’ve realized the bottle looked awfully similar to my shampoo.”

“Well, they both are… red,” Asbel replied, scratching his cheek. Richard did love roses; a few weeks ago, Asbel had gotten him a huge bouquet for their first date. Still, hearing about rose-scented _lube_ had been surprising. “That’s a pretty lucky coincidence, though,” he added, grinning.

Richard’s eyes widened. “Asbel, you cannot possibly be implying that I did this on purpose.”

“Well…” he scratched the back of his head, the grin becoming a smirk, “You walked in, naked and wet, while I was showering. And you just happened to be holding a bottle of lube.”

Crossing his arms, Richard declared, “Then maybe I should leave to prove this wasn’t planned.”

“N-No!” Asbel stammered, nearly dropping the bottle, “I was kidding!”

Richard’s serious expression faded into a warm chuckle. “So was I, Asbel.”

After a moment of surprise, Asbel grinned again. “You’re really something, Richard.”

Smiling, Richard leaned forward and took Asbel into another kiss. Asbel relaxed in his arms, enjoying the contrast between the warmth of Richard’s body and the coolness of the falling water. Once more, he lost himself in the kiss, Richard’s teeth nibbling on his lips, Richard’s tongue caressing his own, Richard’s fingers massaging his scalp.

With every passing moment, Asbel felt the tightness in his groin become stronger, asking for something more than the irregular rubbing of Richard’s thigh against it. “Richard,” he muttered through the kiss, “Can… can we…”

Asbel felt Richard’s mouth curl into a smile against his lips, and a second later, he pulled back to speak in a teasing tone, “Have you been working out, Asbel?”

Asbel blinked in confusion at the unexpected question. “Um… yeah? I need to stay in shape to fence.” Richard knew that, though.

“Well, then,” Richard leaned back against the wall, smirking, “You will do some strength training today.”

Finally, Asbel understood. “R-Richard, you can’t mean…! What if I drop you?”

“You won’t,” he said softly, taking a step forward to press a kiss to Asbel’s cheek. “I trust you, Asbel.”

Asbel wasn’t sure he trusted himself - not with the running water and the wet floor - but Richard’s words encouraged him a little. If Richard thought he could do it, then he _would_. Richard was almost always right, after all. “Okay,” he said in a resolute tone, holding up the bottle of lube, “I’ll do it!”

Richard chuckled, taking the bottle and squeezing some of its content on Asbel’s fingers. Still facing Asbel, he guided the lube-coated hand towards his entrance, lips curved into a provocative smile. Seeing Richard’s expression and feeling his sensitive skin against his fingers made Asbel’s heart race. He did not wait before pushing inside.

As soon as he did so, Richard moaned deliberately, leaning his head on Asbel’s shoulder. Blood pounding in his ears, Asbel prodded against the ring of muscle, easing it gently. By the time he inserted a second finger, he could hardly hear the falling water; there was only his thundering heartbeat and the irresistible sound of Richard’s voice.

“That’s enough, Asbel.” Despite the gentleness of Richard’s tone, Asbel nearly jumped at his words. Withdrawing his fingers, he squeezed more lubricant on his hand, coating his own arousal. Richard usually preferred to do that for him, but Asbel was so eager he could barely think. By the time he was done, Richard was leaning against the wall, his demeanor inviting.

Taking a deep breath, Asbel stepped forward, placing his hands on Richard’s hips. “Is this alright…?”

“Mm,” Richard replied, a familiar smile on his lips. “Lower.”

Asbel complied, sliding his hands to Richard’s bottom. It made his smile widen.

“Let’s see how strong you are, Asbel.”

Without warning, Richard lifted his legs, his weight suddenly falling on Asbel’s hands.

“R-Richard!” Asbel gasped, the muscles in his arms tensing to hold Richard as he wrapped his legs around Asbel’s back. “Don’t do that without telling me first! I almost dropped you.” Luckily, the wall behind Richard helped support him, reducing the strain on Asbel’s arms.

Richard reached out to cup Asbel’s cheek, his smile unwavering. “But you didn’t,” he said, caressing his cheek lovingly, “I knew you would catch me, Asbel.”

Asbel sighed. Sometimes, Richard gave him _too_ much credit. It often seemed like he believed Asbel could do anything, even fly through the skies and seize the moon itself. And the funny thing was, for Richard, Asbel would be willing to try.

Returning Richard’s smile, Asbel turned his head and kissed Richard’s palm. “So, um… how do I…?”

“Enter me?” Richard completed, making Asbel blush. It drew a chuckle from Richard; he always found Asbel’s difficulty to put certain things into words amusing, and loved to tease him with it. “I’ll guide you,” he added softly, wrapping his fingers around Asbel’s member, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. “Tilt my hips upwards and move closer, Asbel.”

Head spinning, Asbel obeyed. His sensitive head pressed against Richard’s cleft, so Asbel shifted his hands slightly to spread Richard’s cheeks, exposing his entrance. Asbel began moved his hips forward, Richard’s hand guiding his arousal as each inch slowly entered him. Once half of his length was in, Richard let go of Asbel’s member, wrapping his arms around Asbel’s neck instead. Taking a deep breath, Asbel kept pushing, until he was fully inside.

He paused so Richard could adjust to his size. “P-Please tell me when I can move.” Richard wasn’t very heavy, but Asbel didn’t know how long his arms could carry him.

Humming softly, Richard wrapped his legs tighter around Asbel’s back. It took some of the weight from his arms, which was good, but it also increased the pressure on Asbel’s arousal. How badly he wished he could start thrusting. But he wouldn’t risk hurting Richard.

While he waited, Richard leaned forward, planting a kiss on the side of Asbel’s neck. It started as a soft peck, but his lips remained, pressing against his skin, sucking gently. He repeated the action closer to Asbel’s collarbone, then under his chin, each little touch sending shivers down Asbel’s spine. When Richard moved to Asbel’s mouth, nibbling and licking his lower lip, he was forced to plead. “Richard, please…”

Richard smiled, giving him one last kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You can move now, Asbel.”

Asbel complied eagerly. The first few thrusts were clumsy as he adapted to the unusual position, but before long, he was able to build a rhythm. Richard clung to his neck, moaning softly in his ear, squeezing Asbel tightly with his legs. Asbel increased the pace, but Richard kept begging for him to go faster, even as he reached his limit.

Afraid Richard wouldn’t be able to finish, and knowing both of his hands were busy carrying him, Asbel gasped between thrusts, “Richard, you should… touch yourself…”

Richard seemed to freeze upon hearing his words. “A-Asbel?”

Asbel leaned back, looking at Richard’s face. His cheeks were bright red, redder than Asbel had ever seen. “I… I can’t stroke you while I’m carrying you, so you need to do it yourself.”

His words made Richard blush even more. He became embarrassed at the most unexpected things, Asbel had realized. Well, he should’ve thought about his choice of position more carefully. Finally, Richard nodded meekly, burying his face in Asbel’s neck.

Asbel kissed his cheek gently, and resumed thrusting at a slow pace. Richard buckled his hips eagerly at every movement, but made no attempt to touch himself; he was likely hoping he could finish without the added stimulus. Asbel increased the pace, feeling Richard’s breath quicken as he did so. Before long, one of Richard’s arms left his neck to pump his arousal, hesitantly at first, but picking up in speed until it matched Asbel’s rhythm. Richard’s eyes were locked shut, but Asbel couldn’t stop looking at him as he stroked himself. The sight was almost as exhilarating as the tightness inside Richard’s body.

Asbel felt his climax draw close, and from the way Richard was gasping, he was on the verge as well. He tightened his hold on Richard’s bottom, thrusting deeper, almost there—

He heard footsteps.

Asbel froze. Richard groaned in protest, but Asbel silenced him with his lips before he had the chance to say anything. The footsteps grew closer. Richard’s eyes widened - finally, he heard them.

Not daring to move a muscle, they remained immobile, water falling over them. The footsteps approached further, then stopped. They heard the soft creaking of a door, followed by a shower turning on. The newcomer was a couple stalls away.

Knees shaking, Asbel whispered, “W-What now?”

There was a moment of silence, no sounds but running water and their anxious breathing. Finally, Richard replied under his breath, “We continue.”

“Y-You can’t be serious,” Asbel gasped, struggling to keep his voice down, “What if he hears us?”

For a moment, Richard hesitated. He did not change his mind, though. “He’s showering. He won’t be able to hear us, if we’re quiet.”

Asbel didn’t know if he would manage to be quiet enough. But could he really stop _now_? So close, so painfully close… “Okay,” he muttered, biting his lip.

Carefully, Asbel began moving again. He tried to keep his pace slow to avoid making any sound, but he soon found himself unconsciously thrusting faster, unable to hold back. Richard clung to his neck with his left arm, stroking himself with his right hand. He was breathing right into Asbel’s ear, shallow gasps hiding suppressed moans. They drove Asbel even closer to the edge.

Richard climaxed suddenly, tightening his legs around Asbel’s back, pulling so hard on his neck that Asbel struggled to stay upright. He spoke Asbel’s name softly as he finished, voice concealed by the running water. Losing control, Asbel thrust faster, fingers digging into Richard’s bottom as he tried to reach deep inside him. Finally, his climax hit him like a wave, so strong he couldn’t hold back a cry - he all but forgot he was supposed to be quiet, and Richard had to pull him into a kiss to suppress his moans as he rode the rest of his orgasm.

Spent and dizzy, Asbel leaned forward against Richard, barely able to support his body anymore. Now that he had released, he could feel the incredible strain on his muscles. Thankfully, Richard immediately placed his feet back on the floor, standing and relieving Asbel of his weight. As soon as he felt Richard’s hands slipping around his waist, he collapsed into Richard’s arms.

“I’m so tired,” he mumbled, resting his head on Richard’s shoulder.

Richard kissed him fondly on the cheek, once, twice, three times, pulled him into a tight embrace, ran delicate fingers through his hair. “You were wonderful, Asbel,” he whispered, smiling.

Asbel felt some of his energy return at Richard’s affection, and found himself smiling back. He was exhausted to the bone, but happy.

Except…

“Um…” he muttered nervously, “Was I… too loud…?”

Richard’s smile became apologetic. “A little,” he whispered, blushing slightly, “But hopefully, he didn’t notice.” He pressed a kiss to Asbel’s lips, trying to reassure him.

“Hopefully,” Asbel repeated under his breath. Heavens, what if the other man knew them? They were familiar with a lot of the instructors!

“We shouldn’t leave at the same time,” Richard said, keeping his voice down, “In case there’s someone in the locker room.”

Asbel nodded. “I was almost done showering before you came in, so I’ll leave first.” The running water had already washed away most of… certain fluids, so it only took him a couple moments to finish the job with some soap. “I will wait for you in the reception.”

Before he left, Richard kissed him one last time, promising not to take too long to wash his hair. Asbel slipped out of the bathroom as silently as he could, breathing in relief when he realized the locker room was empty. Drying himself quickly, he grabbed his clean clothing and began pulling it on.

He was almost fully dressed when a voice boomed behind him.

“Hello, Asbel.”

Asbel _jumped_ , turning so fast he nearly fell on his face. He recognized that deep voice. Out of everyone in the academy…!

“H-Hi, Instructor Malik.”

The tall instructor had a towel around his hips, having just left the shower. He ran a hand through his wet hair, smiling; his expression was unreadable. “Practicing until late?”

Asbel nodded awkwardly, afraid that his stuttering would give him away if he spoke. Malik bowed his head appreciatively, and walked to his own locker.

Praying for no further questions, Asbel finished dressing and stuffed his belongings in his backpack. However, as soon as he took the first step towards the exit, Malik’s voice called him again.

“By the way, Asbel,” he said, regarding him with a smirk, “Next time you and Richard decide to have some fun in the shower, try to remember to turn off the water. We need to be conscious of the environment, don’t you think?”

Asbel dropped his bag, his face redder than a tomato. He stammered an apology and dashed away, so embarrassed he forgot his backpack on the floor.

And the last thing he heard was Malik saying, “And you need to be conscious of your voice, too.”


End file.
